You and I Will Never Be
by KSilverland
Summary: My name? Sarah Stanford. I am a Britannian, but I believe that the government has become corrupted by it's own power. This is my recount of the events that lead to the freedom of the world. Suzaku KururugiXOC. Critique welcome.
1. Welcome to Area 11

"Name?" the immigration officer asked.

"Sarah Stanford."

"Race?"

"Britanian."

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Can I see some identification?"

I handed him my passport. "Does that work?"

"Perfectly." He continued to fill out my immigration form

I allowed my gaze to wander around the sparsely filled room, picking out my father and mother a few paces away. They were going through the same process.

"What is your reason for immigrating to Area 11?"

"My family and I only wish to help our homeland in re-populating the area." _At least, that's the reason we're supposed to use._

"I understand your parents have a bit of track record?" he commented blandly.

I didn't react. "They wish to right their wrongs."

He glanced at me, re-adjusting his glasses. "Well, that should do it." He stamped my papers, handing them and my passport back to me. "Welcome to Area 11."

I nodded in thanks, passing through. _Welcome to what's left of Japan_.

My family and I, we're 'home landers'. Born in Britannia, the Homeland. The Britannian Empire started in Britain in the time of the Roman Empire, but they lost it when Napoleon won the Battle of Trafalgar and occupied London. In 1807, Queen Elizabeth III was chased to Edinburgh, where a popular revolutionary militias arrested her and forced her to abdicate and end the monarchy, an event known as The Shame of Edinburgh. However, The Duke of Britannia (in America) Ricardo Von Britannia and his friend and subordinate Knight of One, Sir Richard Hector, brought Elizabeth III and her followers to the new world and established a capital on the east coast of the new continent. So now, the homeland is known to be the Americas.

We are ruled by an absolute monarchy, lead by the 98th Emperor so far. Though, I've never liked the monarchy. My family has always been middle class, so we get by just fine, but we've watched what they've done to the people they've conquered and how they've spat on other nations and, quite frankly, we don't approve. This lead to my father's involvement in a Resistance movement that ended up a big flop and lead to our immigration to Area 11 in repentance. That is, if they'd let him in.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you pass." These calm, collected words sealed my fate. I'd be on my own here in Japan. Area 11. Whatever the hell they wanted to call it. I was to be nothing more than a hostage to the Empire.

"Why not!?" my father exclaimed. He was a medium sized man of lean build, with graying-black hair and brown eyes. A pair of round-framed glasses adorned his handsome face, which was currently screwed up in anger. "I've paid my dues to Britannia! I am loyal! I swear!"

"The government has deemed otherwise, Mr. Stanford. Please, return to the homeland with your wife at once."

"What about my daughter!? She's passed through already!"

"She will remain here on the Viceroy's orders. She will be boarded in a small apartment and attend Ashford Academy. A large sum has already been subtracted from your account and placed into a personal one for her. Additional funds can be requested and deposited on your own time. She will be cared for."

"That's a load of bull shit!"

"Henry..." my mother whimpered. She was a shorter, more heavy-set woman, with short, graying, curly red-brown hair and a gentle face. Her brown eyes were glassy, filled with tears. "Please..."

"I'm not going to leave my daughter in their hands Linda! I won't!"

The immigration officer pressed a button under his desk. "I'm afraid that you must leave the premises Mr. Stanford. Your wife as well."

Four Britannian soldiers appeared from adjacent doorways, surrounding my parents. Two additional soldiers appeared on either side of me. I was being held hostage.

"Sarah!" my father called. "Hang in there, alright!? We'll get you back! I promise!"

"I love you," my mother mouthed.

I could only watch, terrified, as they were dragged off and out of the Immigration Area.

"Now, Ms. Stanford. If you'd come with me," The immigration officer who had just dismissed my parents turned and beckoned me forward. I was still frozen in shock and fear, only moving when one of the soldiers nudged me forward with the butt of his gun. Obediently I followed the man outside and into an official-looking vehicle.

"Eleven!" the official snapped, handing the soldier a piece of paper. "Take her to that address and see that she is settled in."

"Yes sir," the muffled reply came. The rear door sprung open and I was guided to it.

"Have a safe trip," was all I heard as I slid mechanically into the car and the door snapped shut.

* * *

"What's your name?" my driver suddenly asked.

I snapped out of my daze, looking up. "Sarah Stanford. Yours?"

"Suzaku Kururugi."

"Japanese right?"

I watched him tense in the rear view mirror. "Most Britannians call me an Eleven."

I sighed, crossing my arms. "You're Japanese, not an Eleven. You have a right to your own culture."

"Are you sure you're Britannian?"

"Born and raised. Doesn't mean I've been brainwashed like the rest of the population."

Suzaku chuckled, the sound muted by his helmet. "Might want to be careful where you bring that up."

"Yeah. I know," I replied forlornly.

We fell into an uncomfortable silence for a time. I was brooding, he probably didn't know what to say.

To break the silence, he asked, "Why are you here? In Area 11?"

"I'm in _Japan_ because my father got caught aiding a Resistance movement back in the homeland. This was part of his punishment."

"Where are your parents then?"

"The government apparently changed its mind. He and my mother were sent back to Britannia."

"They're holding you hostage?"

"Basically. Trying to keep my dad in line."

Silence, then, "So you're on your own then?"

"Yes."

"I see..."

Silence again. I broke it this time. "Why did you become an Honorary Britannian Mr. Kururugi?" I inquired.

"I want to change how Britannia works, make it better without the bloodshed. And please, call me Suzaku."

"I see. But don't people look down on you Suzaku?"

"Yes. But it's worth it in the end if I can achieve my goals." The vehicle came to a stop.

"Well then, I wish you luck."

"Thank you, Ms. Stanford." He turned off the ignition, opening his door.

I opened my own, sliding out. "Please. Just call me Sarah. No need for formalities."

He nodded. Too bad I couldn't see his face.

"This is the address they gave me. Your apartment is on the fourth floor, room 404." He turned to me. "Would you like me to escort you up there?"

"I-If it wouldn't be too much trouble," I stammered. I just didn't want to be left alone.

He nodded, grabbing one of my bags and proceeding up the steps ahead of me. I grabbed the other and followed suit.

We walked across the lobby in silence, stopping only to acquire my key and wait for the elevator. We entered the metal block and Suzaku pressed a button labeled with the number 4. With an audible clank, the elevator started upwards. The movement was accompanied by the usual, tinny elevator music, which had me chuckling. The soldier looked at me, his helmet betraying no emotion.

"Sorry. It's just that no matter where you go, the elevator music is always the same. For some reason, it just struck me as funny," I explained.

He nodded briefly, before turning back to the now opening doors. We moved out and down the left corridor, stopping in front of a black door labeled 404 in silver paint.

"Here you are Ms. Stanford."

"Sarah," I corrected.

He chuckled quietly. "Sarah."

"Thank you for accompanying me Suzaku."

"It was my pleasure."

I offered him my hand, which he took almost hesitantly. But his grip was strong, and then he was gone, down the hallway and out of sight.

I didn't expect to ever meet him again.

* * *

Later that night, after I had meandered back out on my own to visit the bank and do some necessity shopping, I took a look at the pamphlet for Ashford Academy. It had a beautiful campus and facilities, but it looked a little bit extravagant for my tastes.

"A rich school for rich kids," I muttered. Most of the listed faculty seemed to have connections in the high courts, which usually meant that the students were from very influential families as well...not like my own.

With a sigh, I put aside the pamphlet and looked at the uniform order form. After seeing pictures of the girl's uniforms, I ordered a boy's uniform. They'd have hissy-fits, but I really didn't care. You would never catch me in a skirt that short.

After placing the form in my mail box in the lobby, I returned to my room and finished unpacking. My long brown hair kept falling in my face as I bent over, so I tied it back into a pony tail with practiced ease, making a mental note to get more hair ties as I rummaged through my things.

It was after 11 when I finished, sticking my bags in the closet. There was a lot of things that I would have to do between now and the time classes start, but I was too sleepy to care. So, as I collapsed on my bed, I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about home and better times gone by.


	2. Ashford Academy

**Authors Notes:** Heyo. Sorry for the lengthy updates. Juggling college apps, school, and everything else leaves little time for fanfiction. Also, I've got NaNoWriMo next month, so it will be a whlie before I will be updating again. Thanks for reading though!

**Disclaimer:** I only own Sarah Stanford. Code Geass and the respective characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"Class. Class! Settle down."

There was the shuffling of chairs and papers as the classroom fell silent.

"We have a new student joining us today from the homeland. Please treat her kindly." The instructor motioned for me to step forward and introduce myself. I followed his gesture, taking a step forward.

"I am Sarah Stanford. I look forward to meeting all of you."

Whispers quickly shot around the room, untamed like wildfire.

"Stanford? Wasn't that the name of some terrorist?"

"_**She**_'s the daughter of that rebel, Henry Stanford?"

"Why is she here? Her family is a disgrace to Britannia!"

I did my best to ignore the stares and comments, taking a seat next to a black-haired boy. He was of a slender build, lean, but not athletic. He seemed to be the only one not entirely interested in me or my presence, beyond the fact that I was a new student and seated next to him.

The teacher shushed the class rapidly, throwing nervous glances my way. Apparently I was intimidating the poor man. I had no idea why though. It wasn't like I was an actual terrorist. Yet, anyway...

The algebra class passed relatively quickly, our break coming sooner than I had expected. I decided to introduce myself to the indifferent boy on my left. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hn?"

"Hi. I'm Sarah Stanford, a new student here. I figured I would introduce myself, seeing as we're going to be seated next to each other." I offered him my hand.

He eyed it for a moment, before taking my hand and shaking it. The room erupted in whispers again. "Lelouch Lamperouge. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Sarah."

I smiled softly. "Likewise."

We began to chat idly, much to the distress of the rest of the class. Everyone seemed to have the idea that I was some terrorist in disguise, plotting to kill all of them or destroy the school. Stupid, rich Britannians. Their automatic suspicion was part of the reason I was so ashamed to be one myself.

As our conversation drew to a close, I glanced at my schedule to see which class I was to have next.

"Gym, huh...?"

"Ah, you'll have to excuse me." Lelouch stood. "I have to go to class now."

"Me too. It was a pleasure to meet you Lelouch." I smiled at him.

"Likewise Sarah. I hope we get to talk again some time." He shook my hand before retreating from the classroom with another boy.

I stood as well, gathering my things and leaving the room with many whispers and glares in my wake.

* * *

"Hey Lelouch."

"Yeah, Rivalz?"

"What's that terrorist girl like? You were talking to her for most of break."

"Terrorist girl?"

"Sarah Stanford. Her father was Henry Stanford. He was part of a terrorist group back in the homeland."

Lelouch laughed, trying not to jostle the passenger car too much.

'Rivalz' frowned, keeping his eyes on the road as he and his friend drove down the highway on his motorcycle. "What's so funny?"

"She's no terrorist, I can tell you that much. A bit strong headed, but she seems to have a good heart."

"I don't know..." The blue-haired boy took the next off ramp. "She seems kinda scary."

"Only because that's the way you see her. She's really quite friendly. You should talk to her and see for yourself."

The rest of the ride was continued in silence, the young men each occupied by their own thoughts.

* * *

The locker room was swarming with girls getting dressed for the gym class. I found an open locker with my last name taped to it with a lock and combo. I removed all three items, opening the metal compartment and placing my school bag inside. Luckily, I was in a corner, so everyone left me alone. The glares were still there, but...whatever. I began undressing and was pulling on my gym uniform when one of the other girls started yelling at her phone.

"Ah! He hung up on me!" The girl had bright orange hair and green eyes, an irate expression currently fixated on her fair features.

"There she goes again. They're like an old couple aren't they?" A pair of girls on my left giggled at their little joke, walking out of the locker room.

I just shook my head with a sigh and moved for the door. Hearing the murmur of girls behind me, I braced myself, ending up just a little off balance when one of my classmates knocked into me from behind. It was the second girl's hip-check that threw me to the floor.

"Watch where you're going terrorist," one of them scoffed, walking away.

"Spineless little..." I growled, moving to get to my feet. Instead of standing, I found a hand offered to me. The girl who had been talking on the phone just a few moments before.

"Need some help?" she asked.

I took her hand and she helped me up. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm Shirley Fenette. You are?"

"Sarah Stanford."

A look of surprise tinged with fear crossed her face. "Stanford, as in the terrorist from the homeland Stanford?"

"That was my dad. My whole family has sworn their loyalty to Britannia now and my dad admits that he was wrong."

"Huh..." She got quiet.

"I'm not my dad. I wish people would stop thinking that."

"I see...I'm sorry if I offended you, but we can't help but be a little nervous. I mean, with Area 11 being so unstable and all..."

_**You mean Japan.**_ I sighed. "I apologize. That was inconsiderate of me. I forgot that things here are different."

She smiled, waving it off. "C'mon. We're going to be late for class!" Grabbing my arm, we proceeded to the swimming pool and our class.

* * *

On Shirley's invitation, I met her after school at the Student Council room, and was forcibly coerced into joining. The president, Milly Ashford, was the granddaughter of the school's Principal and owner and was always looking to recruit more people into the Council. It turned out that the boy Lelouch that I had met earlier in the day was the Vice-President, and the boy he left with, named Rivalz, was also involved in the Student Council. The only other member present was a skittish girl named Nina, who would only peer fearfully at me with large, brown eyes after I was introduced. I don't think it was just my namesake that had her scared. It turned out that there had been a terrorist attack involving a capsule of toxic gas that may or may not have been released in the Shinjuku Ghetto. Britannian forces had been deployed under the command of Prince Clovis himself and had the entire ghetto cut off.

"Well, that would explain why everyone got worse throughout the day," Shirley offered, regarding the increased amount of teasing and bullying I had received that afternoon in class.

I shrugged. "They'll eventually figure out that I'm not a terrorist and that my family is now 100% loyal to Britannia." _**Sort of...I still plan on fighting back some how....**_

"Has anyone heard from Lelouch or Rivalz?" Milly inquired.

Everyone present shook their head.

"They were cutting class again when I last talked to Lelouch. I haven't heard from him since," Shirley added worriedly.

"They'll be alright." I patted both girl's shoulders, not even trying it on the frightened Nina. "Watch, they'll be back in class tomorrow like nothing ever happened."


End file.
